Amendment 1
by TayTay4936
Summary: Just a random little thing that popped into my head immediately after reading about CM Punk's comments about North Carolina's proposed gay marriage-ban amendment, known as Amendment 1. Slash. Junk


**Author's Note: **Sometimes things happen in the real world that just make fics just so easy/obvious. Thought I'd quickly jot this one down after hearing about the whole "controversy" over CM Punk's recent comments on Twitter to a homophobic fan. This is nothing great, I admit, but I just wanted to get something down.

The day had started out with so much potential.

Phil hadn't seen Jeff since the Extreme Rules pay-per-view, which Jeff had made the trip to Chicago for, just so he could celebrate with Phil in his moment. Phil was still amazed at the lengths Jeff continued to go to for him.

As soon as the show in Wenatchee, Washington had finished, Jeff had jumped on a plane for Chicago and landed in time to have all of Sunday leading up to the show, and the rest of the night afterwards, to both get quality time with his man and hang out with Phil's family, which Jeff always insisted was a blast, something Phil still couldn't quite understand. Jeff had had to jump back on a plane for Orlando on Monday and their only contact since had been over the phone, so Phil was ecstatic to be in North Carolina for the Raw show the following Monday.

Everything had been going fine; Phil was always so relaxed whenever he was with Jeff and Ruby. Those were times when he was truly content.

The air changed, however, as soon as they had turned on the TV.

Coverage of Amendment 1 was everywhere and it looked more than likely like it was going to pass.

The more he watched, the more it made Phil sick. If this passed, it would be telling Jeff that he couldn't have the same rights as everyone else in the state he had lived in all his life, though the three of them, Jeff, Phil, and little Ruby all split their time between North Carolina and Illinois now.

Getting more and more pissed, Phil eventually had to get up and go outside, hoping the fresh air would clear his mind, though he knew it probably would do little good. It wasn't long before he heard the door open behind him, followed by the familiar feeling of Jeff's arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him against his chest.

"Hey, it's okay. Shhh, it's alright. It sucks, but it doesn't change _us_. I still got you and you still got me." Jeff softly whispered the words into Phil's ear, their meaning and Jeff's natural southern twang fulfilling their intended purpose of getting Phil to relax somewhat.

Jeff may be the more eccentric one, but he was also the calmer, comforting one, something Phil always found himself grateful for, especially during one of his many "hot head" moments.

Phil turned in Jeff's arms, wrapping his own around Jeff's neck as he buried his face in the juncture between neck and shoulder. "I love you," he breathed, relishing the comfort and love he could feel radiating into him from his man.

"I love you too, baby. Now, let's go...release some tension... before the show tonight," Jeff smirked.

Phil found himself laughing at Jeff's poor attempt at humor as he nodded, wrapping his legs securely around Jeff's waist as he was carried to the bedroom.

After a couple hours of bliss, Phil was once again confronted with the real world as he made his way from Cameron to Greensboro, seeing signs everywhere for Amendment 1. He pulled out his phone and decided to let his thoughts out on twitter, getting even more fueled up as he saw the idiotic shit people were saying.

They didn't know anything. They didn't know what love was. They didn't know the feelings...the sense of completeness and a purpose...the serenity that he got when he was with Jeff.

It got to a point where he had had it. Yeah, he'd replied to one of these assholes with "Kill yourself." He was bitter and pissed and, if he admitted it to himself, maybe a little jealous. Whoever that person was probably had a wife and five kids in some cookie-cutter neighborhood. He never wanted exactly that, but as much as he truly believed the whole institution of marriage was antiquated and unnecessary, it was the idea that he couldn't even have it if he wanted to that got him so upset.

He attempted to put it out of his mind until after the show. Once he got back to the house, his posts on twitter were well-known and Jeff was waiting for him with a 'What did you do now?' look on his face.

After he had explained his reasoning for his actions, Jeff had sighed and taken him into his arms, kissing his head and reminding him that regardless of any law, he'd always be there, and that the two of them and Ruby would always be a family.

Much more relaxed now that he was back with his man, Phil went back to twitter on his phone and sent out his apologies, though he made it clear that his views on the "issue" still stood. Once he was done, he and Jeff headed to bed, Phil looking forward to the next few days he would get to spend in the arms of the one person he knew would always be there to chase everything else away.

The End

So, that's it. Not much, but I just felt a bit inspired. Let me know what you think. Reviews make my day, really! Thanks for reading!


End file.
